Kakashi's Female Problem
by QUARTERCLIPS
Summary: What if Obito was never on Kakashi’s team? Instead another girl? What impact does she have on Kakashi’s life? (One-shot)


Kakashi's Female Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… though I really wish I did…

Summary: what if Obito was never on Kakashi's team? Instead another girl? What impact does she have on Kakashi's life? Read and find out! Some of the facts and story characters have been changed. Enjoy! Review yar?

* * *

Training under the Fourth Hokage was definitely tough, but he knew that he must go on. 

"Kakashi-kun… are you alright?" came the voice of Rin, Kakashi's teammate. As usual, every Jounin would have three Genins. Under the Fourth, Yondaime was no different. He had Kakashi, Rin and Keiko. But, unfortunately, in a tragic accident, Keiko passed away.

Rin stared at Kakashi. He was her idol! Everyone living in Konoha knew about her feelings towards Kakashi. But, because of wanting to take revenge for Keiko, Kakashi did not accept Rin. Tragic. Tears streamed down her face when she remembered the time when Kakashi was badly injured because of the harsh trainings he forced himself to go through.

"Rin, are you okay?" came the voice of Kakashi.

"Huh? Oh… K-Kakashi-kun… I'm… f-fine… I was just t-thinking of K-Keiko-chan." Rin stammered. Agony filled her when she saw Kakashi's sad face.

"Yar... I can understand." Kakashi said and sat down besides Rin. "Now all we've got is sensei."

"I know… but believe me Kakashi-kun, one day, you will become a very successful Jounin." Rin said smiling.

"Thanks Rin." Kakashi said in reply. The both of them then sat there in silence till the sun when down.

* * *

"C'mon… it's late, I'll send you home." Kakashi said tugging at Rin's arm. The both of them then walked off in comfortable silence. Until... 

"Rin, you do understand that we can never be together. Right?" Kakashi asked abruptly. Breaking the silence.

"I…" Rin stammered.

"I'm really sorry Rin. My heart is still with Keiko." Kakashi stated softly.

"Keiko-chan… why? Why her? Why my teammate?" Rin cried out. Anger, sadness and jealousy filled her.

"Rin--" Kakashi wanted to say something but was cut off by Rin.

"Why? Keiko-chan is already dead! Yet I loved you since the day I met you at the academy! But, you only had eyes for Keiko-chan! Why?" Rin cried out in frustration.

"Rin! Get a grip on yourself!" Kakashi said

"Why? Why does it have to be me? Why……" she trailed off. "Forget it. I can make it home myself. You can leave now." Rin ended with a cold tone.

"Rin…" Kakashi said. That was all he could say as he watched Rin walk away and out of his sight. "I'm sorry…" Kakashi whispered and walked away.

* * *

Next morning…

"Good morning Kakashi!" Yondaime greeted.

"Morning sensei." Kakashi replied

"Okay! Let's start training." Yondaime said smiling at his Genin.

"But… aren't we waiting for Rin?" Kakashi asked in curiosity. Something tingled in his heart telling him something was wrong.

"Here, she told me to pass this to you." Yondaime said and passed the scroll to Kakashi, waiting to see his beloved Genin's reaction.

"Did something happen to her?" Kakashi asked. Really worried.

"All is written in this letter, Kakashi…" Yondaime said wisely. As Kakashi opened the scroll he was really afraid that there was going to be bad news.

_Dearest Kakashi-kun._

_Hey there. I know what you must be feeling when you were about to open this letter. That feeling was care. Am I right? I am really glad that you actually care for me… but I also understand that the person you really like is Keiko. I understand that Keiko has left a deep mark in your heart and nothing that anyone or myself, is able to fill it up._

_Yes. You guessed it. I'm leaving. Leaving Konoha, leaving sensei, leaving all my memories. And most importantly, leaving you. You must always remember. Wherever I am, I will always be with you. Beside you, to comfort you. Thus I hope you will always remember me. At least as a friend. That's all I need. If I ever return to Konoha, I would want to see you as a number one Jounin. Promise me that you will work hard towards that goal. But at the same time take care of yourself. I'll miss you. Take care._

_Love,_

_Rin._

Tears formed in Kakashi's eyes. "Yes Rin. I promise. I will make you proud of me… I promise"

Yondaime watched Kakashi's reaction. "He will be a great Jounin… Someday…" Yondaime whispered to himself. "Don't worry Rin."

"Sensei… lets start training!" Kakashi said with a slight smile forming on his lips.

* * *

THE END

Hehe! That's the end! Hope that you guys enjoyed the story… any comments? Well, just click the button below and review! Thanks peeps! 


End file.
